


untitled

by taeminki



Category: NU'EST
Genre: I literally had no title for this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminki/pseuds/taeminki
Summary: Minhyun and Jonghyun went to lunch at a soup restaurant.





	untitled

"You're literally going to spill that all over my lap."

"What? No I won't, baby, trust me."

"That's the thing, though, I don't trust you--"

" _Eat it_ , Hwang Minhyun, it's really good."

Minhyun parted his lips and squeezed his eyes shut, preparing himself to have scalding hot beef soup all over his thighs-- which _might_  be a little dramatic, yes, considering Jonghyun was feeding him from a very average sized spoon, but Jonghyun would manage to spill more than was on that spoon-- _he would_. Minhyun was rather surprised when the spoon met his lips and then easily pushed past, spilling hot soup over his tongue. It was delicious soup, and it went down rather quick with a gulp of air because it was _hot_ and Minhyun wasn't about to maneuver his last breath into his cheek so that he could swallow the soup; he didn't have enough time for that, but it was delicious nonetheless. Jonghyun proudly dropped the spoon into the bowl and said "See? I told you I wouldn't spill it on you."

"Let me try," Minhyun said, reaching toward the bowl. He frowned when he couldn't find the spoon, and then he saw a small sliver of silver at the shallowest end of the soup, closest to the edge of the curve it had drained to, and he scoffed, " _Jonghyun_ \-- the spoon fell into our soup!"

"Huh? Oh--" Jonghyun carefully dug the spoon out with his nail and picked it up with his opposite hand-- napkin covering skin. He giggled as Minhyun shook his head, muttered "I'm sorry, baby," and reached across the table to grab a new spoon after drying the other one. He handed the spoon to Minhyun, who was still shaking his head, and turned to face him more, "Okay. Feed me."

"You trust me?" Minhyun asked, raising an eyebrow. He thought Jonghyun might tease him, hit him right back with the "You're literally going to spill that all over my lap--" or "I don't trust you--" but he just nodded and closed his eyes, parted his lips. Minhyun smiled softly; his boyfriend was the cutest (and then he giggled at himself because what a cheese-ball he had become). He dipped the spoon into the soup and began to lift it toward Jonghyun's mouth-- but, of course, as Minhyun's luck might have it, he went a little too fast, or didn't steady his hand out before he began his attempt to feed Jonghyun, or some stupid little facet that would have him dumping a spoonful of beef soup on Jonghyun's thigh.

"Ow!" Jonghyun whined, instinctively wiping at the hot stain with his hand. Minhyun began to laugh immediately, mostly out of embarrassment. Jonghyun was laughing a second later, going for a napkin to soak up as much of the soup as he could. Minhyun fell against the window behind him as he began to laugh, while Jonghyun whined playfully, "And _you_ say _you_  don't trust _me?_ "

"Baby--" Minhyun started, but he couldn't, not right then. He broke into laughter again, the spoon itself falling from his hand and clambering against the ground. He laughed a little harder, holding his stomach as it began to ache from the consistency of his amusement. Jonghyun rubbed Minhyun's thigh on the way up from picking up the spoon. It was a quick touch, but it was enough to bring Minhyun's attention to him, though the laughter didn't die away. Minhyun finally spoke when Jonghyun had put the spoon down, had crumbled the napkins and tossed them into a growing pile, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, baby." Jonghyun said. He placed his hands on Minhyun's cheeks and brought him in for a kiss-- something he usually wasn't allowed to do, because Minhyun didn't like public affection, but when Minhyun felt bad, even just a little bit bad, he let Jonghyun do whatever he wanted. Jonghyun's little heart didn't want much, anyway-- just a little kiss or a few moments with his fingers laced through Minhyun's. (Sometimes Minhyun liked to surprise him with a public kiss or a subtle wrap of his baby finger around Jonghyun's just for the reaction he gave.)

"Do you want to order something with rice instead?" Minhyun asked, and Jonghyun shrugged. He reached for Minhyun's hand, and Minhyun let him hold his hand, lace their fingers together-- even let him lean back and expose the way they were holding hands instead of keeping their tangled palms pressed close to the table. Jonghyun played with Minhyun's fingers and suggested, "I kind of want to go restaurant hopping."

"Okay." Minhyun said. He started for his wallet but Jonghyun's free hand shot for Minhyun's, and he brought it to his mouth, kissed his knuckles as he was chuckling-- "You're funny--" and started for his own wallet. Minhyun decided to do just what Jonghyun did-- reached for his hands and laced their fingers, kissed Jonghyun's knuckles, told him "You're funnier," and they play fought for a little while, kisses on knuckles and chuckles in-between. (Minhyun wondered when they'd become such a cheesy couple.)

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  They literally went on a date bye.


End file.
